Back Together Again
by etheruk
Summary: A possible episode 1 of Season 5: Can the crew of Moya put John and Aeryn back together again?


FARSCAPE  
  
BACK TOGETHER AGAIN  
  
By  
  
Etheruk Disclaimer: The characters of Farscape belong to the Jim Henson company.  
  
Feedback - All reviews welcome  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Up to the end of the 4th Season  
  
Green clad medics bustled past D'Argo. He tried to keep out of their way but his sheer size made that difficult.  
  
He waited patiently for Doctor Tranix to compile the medical information he had gathered from Chiana. The grey skinned Nebari sat on a nearby bed, silently starring ahead with white, unseeing eyes.  
  
Since John and Aeryn had been killed D'Argo barely heard her utter a word. More than anyone else she had let the darkness consume her. They had all sacrificed so much; she had sacrificed so much only to lose their friends.  
  
D'Argo had convinced himself he would let her see the light again. Even if it meant giving up his position as Captain of Moya and leaving the others to travel to the finest medics and healers in the uncharted territories.  
  
"I have the results," Dr Tranix announced.  
  
The Luxan braced himself. The reptilian humanoid's appearance gave no clue to if it was good or bad news.  
  
"We've studied her optical organs and the cortical processes in her brain. Our scans show no aberration in either to explain her visual impairments," Dr Tranix said reading from the computer mounted on the wall.  
  
"Meaning?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Meaning there is no physical reason why the young lady should not be able to see," Dr Tranix said waving his clawed hand in the air "if you ask me it's all in her mind."  
  
"You're saying she's Fahrbot? I paid you two thousand kretmas for that?" D'Argo roared.  
  
Feeling Luxan hyper rage boiling inside him D'Argo unleashed his fury by punching the nearby wall. The computer shuddered and then dropped to the ground. Dr Tranix regarded the sparking wreckage on the ground, his eyelid lazily opening and closing.  
  
" You'll have to pay for that as well", Dr Tanix said.  
  
D'Argo was shouting so that meant bad news thought Chiana. All that poking and prodding for nothing. It hadn't even been the good kind of poking and prodding.  
  
He'd be back soon, talking sweetly to her to disguise his anger and disappointment. They'd go somewhere else in Lo'La. Once again they'd emerge on a new planet and hear D'Argo take a sharp intake of breath. He was looking at a beautiful new vista and pitying her for missing it.  
  
Chiana hated it and she hated him. Making him feel like an invalid, feeling sorry for her. Of course she also loved him, in her own way, so she tried not to talk too much for fear of revealing how she felt.  
  
Staring ahead at the blackness Chiana noticed a faint wisp of white. Like smoke drifting across a starless night sky. It was the first colour she'd seen since watching Pilot operating Moya's controls.  
  
Afraid to move or speak Chiana gripped the sides of the medical bed. The wafting white line twisted and turned taking the form of a square box. Instinctively she knew it was a communication unit, popular in this area of space. While Tranix and D'Argo argued about prices Chiana slowly approached the hovering outline.  
  
A buzzing, screeching noise emerged from the unit catching D'Argo's attention. To his surprise Chiana's fingers danced over its controls.  
  
"If she breaks that you'll have to pay for it," Tanix said.  
  
With a growl D'Argo pushed the doctor out of the way. He reached Chiana in three large steps. Holding her arm D'Argo turned Chiana towards him. He hoped to see her dark eyes but as their became face to face only ghostly white orbs stared back.  
  
"I thought your sight had come back. I thought." D'Argo said but his voice trailed off.  
  
"I could. Sort of," Chiana said shaking her head "Just for a moment I could see an outline. I could see what buttons I needed to press."  
  
"Needed to press for what?" D'Argo asked, confused by the recent turn of events.  
  
The metallic bronze communication unit stopped warbling and displayed an alien with a vaguely hammer shaped head, eyes branching off to the sides at the summit of the head. Interlocked over its head were straps and braces, a set of prongs dipping into its large nostril.  
  
"A Lukythian," D'Argo said both to himself and for Chiana's benefit.  
  
"This is an automated message being broadcast on a secure channel. If you are receiving this you are one of several parties who will be interested in the following information," the alien said pausing dramatically, a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth "we have John Crichton and we are wiling to sell him to the highest bidder."  
  
D'Argo and Chiana stood in silence, listening to the message. Behind them Dr Tanix approached, oblivious to the transmission.  
  
"I have your bill," Dr Tanix said.  
  
Without turning D'Argo brought his fist up, connecting with the medics chin. D'Argo and Chiana listened to the broadcast intently as the scaly humanoid collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
  
John didn't know where he was or how he had got there but Aeryn was with him and that was all he needed to know to be happy. It helped as well that they were nude. At least John thought they were. Their environment shimmered and flowed around them making it difficult to be certain about anything. None the less there was a warm feeling of intimacy between them.  
  
Looking down John saw Aeryn was holding a small infant. It stared at John with wonderment. It's face was familiar to John from looking at old photos of himself as a baby. The baby had also inherited his Mother's eyes and raven black hair.  
  
"Your baby," John said breathlessly.  
  
"Our baby," Aeryn corrected him.  
  
John's arms flowed into Aeryn's and they both cradled the gurgling child, bathing in its love. A firm, gloved hand pulled Crichton from the embrace. At the same instant gentle hands guided Aeryn away.  
  
Startled John found himself looking at a face he hoped he would never see again. Scorpius glared at him from behind his leather mask.  
  
"That settles it. This can't be heaven. It has to be the other place," John said, shoulders sagging  
  
"It's neither John," the softness in his voice revealed the figure was Scorpius's mental clone, Harvey "You can't stay here. You're in great danger."  
  
Aeryn looked into eyes both familiar and different. At first she thought it was Crichton again but then she remembered when she had last seen this pale face, bruises blossoming across his cheeks.  
  
This was the man she had finally given herself to after weekens spent together on Talyn. This was the true Father of her child. This was the John Crichton who had sacrificed himself on a desert world.  
  
"Aeryn" he said, as if it was the only reason for his existence.  
  
He embraced her and Aeryn found herself crying.  
  
It was good to be back on Moya. Although she still couldn't see Chiana found the sounds that the Leviathan made reassuring. She was resting next to Pilot, her face pressed against his hard, cold shell.  
  
"Moya and I are glad to have both of you back on board," Pilot said and Moya rumbled in agreement.  
  
"I'm not surprised to see them. As soon as there's trouble the mighty Luxan comes to us for help," scoffed Rygel in between bites of Noranti's latest culinary creation.  
  
D'Argo stared at the Hynerion floating on his throne. He had become plumper since they had last seen each other; no doubt due to Noranti's cooking. D'Argo stepped forward causing Rygel to glide back defensively.  
  
"Rygel, be nice," Noranti scolded removing the plate of roast Filper from the arm of the throne before it fell.  
  
"He's still bitter that when we elected a new Captain I won," Rygel said defiantly.  
  
Chiana leaned in the direction of Rygel's voice "He voted for you, you little Frelnik."  
  
The Hynerian puffed out his chest as if to say something but became deflated, looking at the ground.  
  
"How can Aeryn and John be alive?" asked Stark grabbing D'Argo's arm "they're dead. Dead like my sweet Zhaan,"  
  
"We asked around before we came back. The ship that fired on John and Aeryn belonged to a race called the Qujagans who are known to work with the Lukythians. They have a weapon that crystallises its target, turning them into little tiny bits. They can be examined and reassembled at a later date. That's why the boat only had this in it when we got it back on board Moya," Chiana explained holding up the gold ring that had been hanging round her neck as a pendant " they must have sucked up the remains on its second sweep over their boat."  
  
"I wondered where all the bits of them went. A disassembler? I won't mind having a look at that," Noranti mumbled to herself "putting them together would be a fun puzzle."  
  
The group fell silent as they considered the new information. The only noise came from the DRDs as they scuttled around Rygel's throne, cleaning the floor of food fragments.  
  
"The co-ordinates you gave us lead to a black hole in the Uncharted territories," Pilot said, his many claws pushing and pulling control columns in front of him "Moya is worried about the stresses placed upon her but she is willing to endure them for Commander Crichton and Officer Sun."  
  
"What if it's a trap?" asked Rygel "how did she know the right frequency?"  
  
Chiana shrugged "My sight has changed before I think it's changed again. I just felt that we needed to see that transmission."  
  
"Danger. So much danger," Stark said clutching his head.  
  
D'Argo nodded solemnly "The transmission was coded to be read by many military forces including Peace Keeper and Scarren. The final decision belongs to the ship's captain."  
  
All eyes turned to Rygel. Coughing self-consciously Rygel weighed up his options. Since assuming command Rygel had concentrated on ensuring that Moya and his fellow crewmembers stayed one step ahead of Scorpius and the Peace Keepers. Even spreading the news that John was dead did little to reduce the number of people who wanted their heads. A fact as curious as it was annoying.  
  
Now he was asked to deliberately put their lives at risk. It was a foolish and suicidal plan. If he didn't know better he would have thought Crichton had come up with it. Rygel grumbled as he felt a pang of loss.  
  
"Noranti, do you think you could reassemble Crichton and Aeryn?" Rygel asked hesitantly.  
  
Noranti nodded her cheeks bulging as she ate the remaining Filpers. Rygel pushed the control stick on his throne causing to rise into the air. A trick he had learnt to have the others look up to him.  
  
"When you elected me as captain you put your faith in me to do what was best for the crew. Just as when I ruled my loyal subjects I have had to consider the needs of each member. Aeryn and Crichton are part of this crew and if they need to be rescued then that's what we're going to do," Rygel announced.  
  
"Setting course," Pilot said pushing the appropriate controls with relish.  
  
They all felt Moya tilt as she adjusted her course, gliding towards her new destination. Chuckling D'Argo slapped Rygel on the back. As the Hynerian gripped his throne arms to prevent himself being knocked off his perch. His hand pushed against the control stick causing his chair to spin round and round the room.  
  
Chiana didn't need to see to know what was happening. For the first time in many a weeken her dark lips curved into a smile. D'Argo stood dumbfound staring at the beauty of that sight. Whatever perils they would face it was worth it for that one moment.  
  
The spacious hall aboard the station was filled with some of the most ruthless killers in the universe but there was no sign of any violence or even raised voices. A social air was created by the lilting music of string instruments and voluptuous maidens handing out fine delicacies and exotic drinks. The advantage of good catering mused Scorpius.  
  
Sitting on plush red cushions Scorpius let Sikozu feed him roast Hizonion bird. As she popped another into his mouth he snapped his jaw shut, his teeth missing the tip of her finger by inches. Sikozu giggled seductively while Scorpius growled at her.  
  
Ignoring the couple's flirtations the Peace Keeper guards kept a close eye on the nearby group of Scarrens. The Sebacean's black uniformed bodies provided a protective barrier.  
  
Under different circumstances the two forces would have immediately opened fire on each other. The ingenuity of the Lukythian's prevented that. In addition to possessing ships that could project holograms that could even fool even a Peace Keeper Command Carrier they had also developed a way to neutralise and harness the power of a black hole.  
  
The sight had been impressive. A sphere of green twisted and turning, the insides swirling as the gravitational forces of the black hole pulled at the energy field. The Lukythian's triangular base floated in orbit, projecting the beam. Scorpius could see a pulse feeding back into the station, power feeding back into their generators.  
  
All of the ships that had docked with the station had received the same ultimatum. Any sign of violence and the field would be turned off. Scorpius recognised this as a bluff. The Lukythian's would be drawn into the black hole the same time as everyone else. The mere possibility they would carry out their threat kept everyone in line.  
  
"Here comes the lap dog," laughed Sikozu.  
  
Bracca approached, weaving his way through the crowd, desperate not to bump into anyone. Sikozu draped herself over Scorpius. Bracca looked uncomfortable, beads of sweat rolling down his face.  
  
"Ah Bracca, how kind of you to attend the social event of the cycle," Scorpius said in a mocking tone "will you join us in a drink to celebrate your return to power?"  
  
Sikozu laughed out loud at Bracca. Rocking back and fore her drink almost spilt over the top of her glass. Squirming with humiliation Bracca tried to avoid looking at Sikozu, so she wouldn't see the look of hate in his eyes.  
  
His eyes darted over the collection of military uniforms being worn in the room before settling on an attractive female humanoid. Noticing his gaze the woman giggled and whispered to her partner, a huge ape like alien. The great beast stared at Bracca with blood red eyes. There was a click as a series of metallic spikes appeared like a crest around the alien's head.  
  
Deciding it was safer to look else where Bracca fixed his gaze on Scorpius. He stood to attention, arms folded behind his back. He hoped it made him look unfazed. Scorpius regarded him with amusement, a gloved finger circling the edge of his glass.  
  
"I came to report that the Leviathan Moya and the escaped prisoners have arrived. Just as you predicted," Bracca said.  
  
Scorpius nodded, placing a firm hand on Sikozu's back and pushing her too her feet.  
  
"Sikozu my dear, why don't you go greet our friends? I'm sure they'll enjoy reminiscing over old times," Scorpius said.  
  
Reluctantly Sikozu placed the plate of food on a small table in front of Scorpius. She leant towards him and made a sharp biting motion near his cheek. In return Scorpius hissed at her, bearing his teeth. Their own special form of farewell complete Sikozu sauntered away.  
  
Once her red haired head could no longer be seen Scorpius visibly relaxed and gestured for Bracca to sit next to him.  
  
"Your tolerance is appreciated Bracca," Scorpius said wearily.  
  
Bracca felt more at ease. Before he would never of had the privilege of sitting next to Scorpius. The ranks of power that separated them didn't seem so far apart. Compensation for the indignities he had suffered at the hands of Grayzer and Sikozu, his devotion rewarded.  
  
"I understand her presence is required for the greater good but I fail to understand why she is allowed such liberties. While she is in our grasp why do we not just use the Aurora chair to extract the required information about the rebel organisation she was part of. A dissection would also provide a wealth of information," Bracca said seething.  
  
"The enhancements possessed by Sikozu are better understood while she is still alive. For the moment we benefit by having Sikozu believe she is our guest rather than a commodity. Have you analysed the latest medical data?" Scorpius asked.  
  
"The scans taken from your quarters reveal some interesting information on how her body handles," Bracca paused searching for the appropriate word "stress".  
  
Scorpius smiled "You see there are other benefits to keeping Sikozu alive."  
  
"We've had to change the officers guarding Grayza," Bracca said quickly, hoping to redirect the conversation.  
  
Scorpius was in the process of taking a sip of drink when he froze and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I thought I ordered only female officer should have any contact with Mele- On Grayzer," said Scorpius testily.  
  
"That has proved to not be entirely effective. Currently officers are guarding her with orders not to remove their helmets and use their suit's own air supply" Bracca explained.  
  
"Well done Bracca. You are proving a most valued officer," Scorpius said.  
  
"Thank you sir," Bracca said trying to sound humble and failing.  
  
"Now return to the ship and see what you can learn from Grayzer. I'm sure organising a meeting with the Scarren's was not the only secret she was keeping." Scorpius commanded.  
  
Bracca stood back up but hesitated as a thought crossed his mind "What about the Leviathan?"  
  
Without looking away from his glass Scorpius idly "Take no action but be ready to act on my word. They are likely to do something foolish even without Crichton among their number."  
  
"This is stupid," yelled Crichton pacing back and fore.  
  
He was now clothed in his familiar black trousers and t-shirt and red leather waistcoat. If nothing else John was grateful for that. Being naked in front of Harvey was at the top his list of bad situations.  
  
"You don't get to go to heaven Harvey, you are just in my head," Crichton yelled, pointing accusingly at Harvey.  
  
The Scorpius look-a-like threw his hands into the air in a flamboyant gesture.  
  
"So is all of this John. You're not dead otherwise we won't be having this conversation. You and Officer Sun are held in limbo, you're surroundings dictated by your shared minds," Harvey explained.  
  
"And yours. Our unwanted tenant who never pays his rent," John shouted.  
  
"I pay my way John. I keep you alive. Whoever is holding you clearly has hostile intentions and when you are brought back to the real world you will need to act quickly," Harvey said, taking a step closer with every word.  
  
"I think I can handle that. I've got pretty fast reaction," Crichton said looking around for Aeryn in the shifting twinkling landscape.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harvey asked his face pressed against John's.  
  
Crichton leapt backwards in surprise. Harvey was looking extremely smug. John placed as hand on his chest. No heartbeat, rapid or otherwise so this really was just an illusion.  
  
"Okay, what do you suggest?" John asked reluctantly.  
  
Harvey smiled like the cat that had just ate the canary "Just trust me John. Trust me."  
  
D'Argo was regretting letting Rygel decide on their plan of action as he trailed behind the others, struggling with the weight of the heavy chest.  
  
"Come along my faithful servant," called Rygel floating at the head of the group "don't disappoint your Dominar."  
  
D'Argo was about to let loose with a Luxan curse but held his tongue. The Lukythian guards watched them carefully. They would have to be careful to maintain their cover, flimsy as it was.  
  
At Rygel's side walked Chiana and Noranti. Their roles were to act as handmaidens and as such were dressed in the finest fabrics they could find aboard Moya. Unfortunately that meant they were wearing Rygel curtains.  
  
Both women wore veils over their faces to disguise Noranti's age and Chiana's blindness. They kept their heads down and one hand on the back of Rygel's throne, allowing him to guide them.  
  
Stark darted back and fore, the bells on his hat and shoes ringing as he went. Everyone insisted that he stay onboard but he refused to. With little choice they cast him as Rygel's fool.  
  
It was not entirely clear to many of them why they were continuing the charade. They all had seen Scorpius's Command Carrier docked with the station. As Captain Rygel had over ruled their objections many suspected he just wanted pretend to be a Dominar again.  
  
They came to a junction in the corridor. To the left they could hear a number of people talking, accompanied by music. To the right heavily armed Lukythian's blocked the way.  
  
Rygel saw a higher-ranking Lukythian. He had learnt to tell the difference by their heads. The soldiers had manes of wild hair while their superiors wore coverings and harnesses.  
  
"This way to the auction and this way to the station's vault?" asked Rygel gesturing first towards the left and then to the right.  
  
The supervisor nodded. On cue D'Argo headed right while the others headed in the opposite direction. The guards charged their weapons and took aim at him. Grumbling D'Argo dropped the chest and spread his arms, showing his hands were empty.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Rygel asked indignantly " I was assured my currency would be secured within your vault until the auction has been completed."  
  
The supervisor signalled to the guards and they lowered their weapons.  
  
"And so it shall Dominar. You can understand, however, that we can only allow authorised personnel to enter such a secure area," the Supervisor calmly.  
  
Two guards picked up the heavy chest and carried it away. D'Argo was about to say something but was silenced by Rygel.  
  
"Of course. I would do the same in your position," Rygel agreed, laughing half-heartedly.  
  
Continuing towards the meeting hall D'Argo drew level with Rygel.  
  
"I told you this wouldn't work," D'Argo whispered.  
  
The original plan had been for D'Argo to infiltrate the secured area and then get Noranti through to locate and reassemble Aeryn and John. Now D'Argo just hoped the chest wasn't opened. Aside from a thin layer of currency on the top the real weight came from junk they had scavenged from around Moya.  
  
While D'Argo and Rygel argued Chiana gasped and let go off Rygel's throne, letting it drift away. Noranti stopped as well and took the young woman's shaking hand. Chiana was staring at an unremarkable section of wall, no different to the rest of the corridor.  
  
"What is it?" Noranti asked, her third eye opening and glowing pink.  
  
"Is there a corridor there?" Chiana asked quietly.  
  
Noranti reached out and touch the indicate wall. There was a slight pressure under her palm and a tinkling sensation but then her hand passed straight through. The wall became transparent revealing a narrow padded passageway.  
  
"Yes there is my dear. One of their holograms was concealing it," Noranti said leading Chiana into the opening.  
  
"I could see it. Just for a moment but I could see it," Chiana gave a little laugh " this is the way to Crichton.  
  
After a few seconds the wall behind them became solid, indistinguishable from the rest of the corridor.  
  
Not noticing they had lost two of their party the crew of Moya found themselves at the entrance of the hall.  
  
"Let me do the talking," Rygel said.  
  
That was fine with D'Argo. The only things he wanted to say to this collection of killers would get them shot. He let Rygel float into the crowd clearly relishing the chance to pretend to be a powerful ruler. Stark spotted a passing waitress carrying a selection of food and followed after her without saying a word to D'Argo. There was no sign of the two women. D'Argo wasn't surprised. Eyesight or no Chiana was never one to miss a party.  
  
Reluctantly D'Argo looked for another waitress so he could at least eat before something went wrong.  
  
He was not quick enough.  
  
"Fancy seeing someone like you at a place like this," said Sikozu as she drifted through the crowd, drink in hand.  
  
The circular chamber seemed to be situated at the heart of the station judging by the length of time it had taken for Noranti and Chiana to reach there. Padded passageways, identical from the one they had just emerged from, led off in all directions.  
  
"This room can be accessed from anywhere in the station. Providing you know where the secret doors are," said Noranti.  
  
Gingerly they made their way through the highly technical pieces of machinery. At the centre of the chamber was circular depression bordered by small rectangular crystals. A large light had been set in the ceiling projecting a beam of yellow light into the centre of the circle. Trapped within the shaft of light was a cloud of multi-coloured particles, scattering and reforming time and time again.  
  
The central machines were clearly a different technology to the rest of the base. Noranti supposed that the Qujagans had constructed the machine. Practical but the aesthetic clash upset Noranti's sensibilities.  
  
"It's them, it's them," Noranti said excitedly approaching what she believed was a control panel.  
  
Noranti wrinkled her nose at the metallic box with its flashing buttons. She preferred to be in her kitchen than in this chamber. Machines didn't excited her senses in the same way as cooking did. Machines were cold and smelt of solder.  
  
Chiana didn't like being in the chamber either. Noises were distorted and the charges of power in the room made her hair stand on end. Beneath her feet she could feel the rhythmic rumble of the generator on the lower levels. The power stolen from the black hole was being redirected into the very chamber they stood in.  
  
"Can you get them back?" Chiana asked in a faltering voice as if asking the question would shatter her hopes.  
  
"Yes" Noranti lied.  
  
Randomly the old woman started to push buttons, pull levers and turn dials.  
  
Bilac watched his potential clients passing the time. He was judging just how long he could make them wait before they started to get rowdy. The greater the anticipation the higher they would bid.  
  
"I don't see why you're wasting time," snapped the Qujagan to his left "I thought you wanted to capture the assassin Aeryn Sun to execute her."  
  
Bilac shook his head " my dear Galan that was the original plan but you hardly turn down the chance to take advantage of having the infamous John Crichton in your possession. You have to adapt, I would have thought you of all people would have known that."  
  
Galan glowered, his skin rippling as multiple eyes burst to the surface. Even his mane of black hair parted to allow more eyes to stare behind him. His bones clicked as they grew new layers.  
  
"I don't like having so many people here. Something bad will happen and we will all die," Galan said mournfully.  
  
"You're a worrier," chided Bilac.  
  
"I'm a realist," Galan retorted.  
  
Bilac shrugged. There was no use arguing when Galan when he was in this kind of mood. It had taken many arns of diplomacy just to get the Qujagan to agree for him to use the crystalliser, more to build the reassembler on the station.  
  
"We will be rich men Galan," Bilac said trying to sooth his worried companion.  
  
"Credits are no good when you're dead," Galan stalked off, his cloud of doom following him.  
  
"Of course the purchase of John Crichton will cement the Hynerian Empire as an important political power in the universe," Rygel announced to the small group around his throne.  
  
The Scarren Commander snorted in what might either have been amusement or disgust and strolled away, followed by his entourage of soldiers. The simian Entrigan General listened to Rygel open mouthed, drool dripping off his thick lips.  
  
"The worm hole technology would open up new possibilities for commerce. New trade routes could be created to the distant reaches of the universe," Rygel continued, attempting to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Then you and your people are fools. The Entrigan's would use it to invade worlds, catching them unawares," the General snapped in a guttural voice " the carnage would be remembered for hundreds of cycles.  
  
Rygel arched his eyebrows as the Entrigan sloped away, his knuckles dragging along the ground. The General's female companion rejoined him with a large bowl of Sohon wine. The Entrigan slurped down the drink as the woman stroked his fur.  
  
"How did his species ever master space travel?" Rygel asked to no one in particular.  
  
The Lukythian's looked like they were assembling in the hall. The musicians finished their piece of music and started to pack away their instruments. The auction was about to start.  
  
Distracted by the activities Rygel failed to notice Scorpius and his Peace Keeper bodyguards approach him from behind.  
  
"Rygel, I had no idea you had regained your royal throne since we last met. I must have a word with my intelligence officer," Scorpius said.  
  
Shaking Rygel rotated to face his former shipmate. Scorpius was standing so close to Rygel he had to crane his neck to look the Sebacean-Scarren cross breed in the face. Rygel smiled weakly.  
  
"Things change Scorpius. You know that," Rygel said, his voice trembling.  
  
"I certainly do. One moment people are your friends and your enemies the next. One moment people are alive and then.." Scorpius left the end of his sentence unsaid.  
  
The Hynerian tried to steady himself. He was foolish to be afraid. There was nothing that Scorpius could do to him while there was a ban on violence.  
  
"We both want the same thing Rygel. I want John Crichton to be alive just as much as you do," Scorpius continued circling Rygel.  
  
"But at what cost?" Rygel retorted feeling more confident.  
  
"It is an auction Dominar" Scorpius said pointedly.  
  
The centre of the hall shimmered as a red pentagon emerged from the previously smooth floor. Screens set in its side showed images of John Crichton. Rygel hoped they would be new recordings but he recognised them as footage compiled from old Peace Keeper Wanted Beacons.  
  
A Lukythian stepped onto the platform in front of the pentagon. One of the elite he wore a long flowing coat with tassels that connected to his head harness.  
  
"Greetings esteemed guests. I'm Bilac and you are all here for the same reason. Whoever has possession of John Crichton will have access to the unlimited power of wormhole technology," Bilac announced.  
  
Scorpius grimaced. He remembered a time when the knowledge of what information Crichton possessed was known to only a privileged view. Now most of the universe knew thanks to loose lips on both the sides of the Peace Keepers and the Scarrens.  
  
"Let the bidding begin" Bilac shouted.  
  
"Judging from your expression this isn't the reunion you were expecting," Sikozu teased.  
  
"So Scorpius hasn't thrown you out an airlock yet?" D'Argo said ignoring the commotion coming from the centre of the hall.  
  
"Like you did," Sikozu spat back.  
  
D'Argo didn't know how to reply to that. Her departure from Moya had been sudden and unceremonious. The need for speed had necessitated they eject Scorpius and Sikozu as quickly as possible. D'Argo refused to apologise. Sikozu had made it clear where her alliances lay.  
  
"Hardly surprising that John met such an unfortunate fate. He was a weak and inferior species," Sikozu said, deliberately trying to provoke the Luxan.  
  
"John was a friend. He displayed more bravery and loyalty than anyone I have known," D'Argo said raising his voice to be heard above the bidding.  
  
"Scorpius is twice the man Crichton ever was. His honesty, his fierce intelligence," Sikozu closed her eyes and shivered "his capacity for love."  
  
"You know nothing of what he is capable of" D'Argo bellowed.  
  
The station shifting beneath their feet as the lights momentarily switched off interrupted their conversation.  
  
Noranti froze as the power flickered in the chamber. She held her breath until the lights were restored. To her satisfaction the cloud of particles had begun to take on a more humanoid appearance. She could already make out the distinct form of John holding Aeryn.  
  
"What was that?" Chiana asked steadying herself.  
  
"Just a little problem with the power," Noranti said trying to make it sound as if it didn't matter.  
  
The station shuddered and in the distance alarms could be heard.  
  
"You said you could reassemble John and Aeryn," Chiana said.  
  
"I can, I can" Noranti protested "stop distracting me."  
  
The auction had started well but had rapidly gone downhill. Initial bids had quickly eliminated the tin-pot dictators, pricing them out of the market. Despite having no money Rygel kept bidding to stay level with Scorpius and the Scarrens. He hoped that if he won the bid they might be able to spirit Crichton and Aeryn away before their deception was discovered.  
  
The increasingly frequent loss of light and shifting of gravity disrupted the formerly orderly proceedings. Not knowing what was happening the Lukythian's asked for calm as many of their number left in a hurry, weapons drawn.  
  
"Sir, the station is becoming unstable. I suggest you evacuate," Bracca said over Scorpius's personal communication device.  
  
"Not yet," hissed Scorpius "not until we have Crichton."  
  
Rygel had to dodge in and out of the crowd. People were starting to panic and he could tell they weren't used to keeping their tempers in check. The no violence rule was quickly becoming forgotten.  
  
The sound of bells caught Rygel's attention. Stark was sneaking through the crowd, a silver-serving tray clenched in his hand. A mischievous grin was on his face as he stalked his prey. Getting into position he started to angle the silver disk, aiming for his target. Rygel followed Stark's gaze and saw he was aiming for the head of the Scarren leader.  
  
"Oh Yotz," Rygel cursed as the lights went out again.  
  
The tray flew out of Stark's hand over the crowd. Stark laughed excitedly as it cut through the darkness. The light went on just as it made contact with the Scarren's head with a resounding clang. Stark felt a burst of satisfaction. The strike was a small payback for his confinement on Katratzi.  
  
"It's a trap! Attack!" yelled the Scarren leader.  
  
Pulse bolts shot randomly around the room as the lights continued to flicker on and off making it look as if everyone was jumping around the room. Rygel manoeuvred his throne to ground level. A pulse bolt passed over his head striking the Entrigan General. The large figure fell to the ground, his brown pelt smoking.  
  
Scorpius immediately found himself surrounded by a wall of Peace Keepers. While providing him protection they were also limiting his movement.  
  
"Follow him" Scorpius said pointing towards Bilac who was slipped through a suddenly transparent section of wall.  
  
Half of the black suited Peace Peepers ran after him. Those that remained with Scorpius moved in tighter providing even less room to manoeuvre.  
  
The thunder of footsteps forced D'Argo to act on instinct. Their argument forgotten he threw himself on Sikozu. She shrieked as they fell to the shaking ground as a squad of heavily armed Scarren soldiers charged passed, firing wildly.  
  
Looking down at the exotic red haired woman lying beneath him D'Argo thought she was about to thank him. Instead her lips twisted into a sneer.  
  
"Get off me you great Lumca!" Sikozu shouted punctuating her remark by forcing her knee into D'Argo's mid section.  
  
Gasping for air D'Argo could do little as Sikozu rolled him off her. Using her innate abilities she leapt into the air and shifted her plane of gravity to cling to the wall. Sikozu scaled the wall entering the hall. Through the chaos beneath her she attempted to locate Scorpius.  
  
"Women" D'Argo said as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
The statement jogged his memory. Something was missing.  
  
"Chiana" D'Argo said giving the errant thought a name.  
  
Bit by bit John and Aeryn's image was becoming more defined. Chiana was clinging to Noranti as the shaking continued. While the stations lights regularly turned on and off the shaft of light holding the particles remained constant. This progress filled Noranti with confidence and so she ignored Chiana's protests that she was going to get them all killed.  
  
A sound similar to wind chimes blowing in a gentle breeze filled the chamber. The lovers came into sharp focus. Sensations flooded both John and Aeryn as they found their lips pressed together. For a moment Aeryn thought she was still kissing her long lost Crichton. Realisation dawned and she pulled away, tears shimmering in her eyes. Confused John could only hold her, trying to understand her expression.  
  
Noranti clapped her hands with delight. Chiana was about to ask if it had worked when a Lukythian in a long flowing coat ran into the room. He was about to speak when his chest exploded with light and he fell face first on the ground.  
  
His killers swarmed into the room. The Peace Keepers took aim as on the opposite side of the room Scarren soldiers ran in. Sandwiched between these hostile forces Aeryn's head swam. The years of training screamed at her to defend her self, to use her training. Yet she was still stunned by her return to the real world.  
  
John moved quickly and decisively. He let go of Aeryn suddenly, his legs propelling him towards one of the Peace Keepers. The soldier fired on reflex, his shot missing John by a hair's breadth.  
  
Closing the distance John grabbed hold of the rifle violently. Jerking it out of the soldier's hand he proceeded to drive the butt of the gun into the officer's face, knocking him out. Spinning the guns barrel Crichton fired point blank into the next Peace Keeper's chest killing him instantly. Crichton caught the dead officers weapon before it hit the floor and tossed it to Aeryn.  
  
Recovering her senses Aeryn caught the weapon. John flashed her one of his 'devil may care' smiles and winked at her. She was amazed at how well John was doing. He was showing more agility and combat training than he had ever displayed before. She would be hard pressed to match his skill on her best days.  
  
"Just like old times" Crichton said throwing himself behind a piece of machinery to avoid a hail of fire.  
  
Aeryn smiled. In danger yet again and with little chance of escape. This was the life they had made for themselves.  
  
"John, it's really you!" Chiana shouted.  
  
"Yeah Pip, it's me," John said firing shots at the approaching Scarren's "now get your pretty head down."  
  
Battle raged in the chamber. The Peace Keepers and Scarrens fired at each other and they both fired at the crew of Moya. John and Aeryn dashed between machinery as plasma bolts criss crossed the chamber, circuit boards exploding in a dazzling display of lights.  
  
Noranti played her part as well. Whenever a Scarren got close enough she blew a handful of her herbs into his face knocking him out. The mighty figure hit the ground hard, sound asleep.  
  
Chiana stumbled towards John, the battle confusing her. Leaping up Crichton pulled her to cover just as several shots passed through the space she had just been filling. John sighed sadly as he saw Chiana's white eyes.  
  
"Oh God, you're still blind. I'm sorry Chiana," John said, it was his fault she was in this state.  
  
The room rocked and the floor tilted. The Peace Keepers and Scarrens fell across the far wall as the others braced themselves.  
  
"Don't worry about me Crichton. This whole station is about to be pulled into a black hole," Chiana said holding John's free hand.  
  
"A black hole!?" John shook his head in disbelief "It's never simple."  
  
"Would you have it any other way?" Chiana asked smiling.  
  
John considered the question. More shots hit the computer they were hiding behind while all around them stresses on the station hull caused a horrible screeching sound.  
  
"No, life would be too dull," John said and then noticed what Chiana was wearing " are those Rygel's curtains?"  
  
Aeryn fired back at their attackers. Part of her was grateful for the distraction, anything to avoid thinking about her unexpected reunion with the dead Crichton. For the time being it was pushed to the back of her mind.  
  
"Does anyone have a plan?" Aeryn called out.  
  
"Just the usual one," John said grinning "run like hell and hope for the best."  
  
"Yes, that's the usual quality of our plans," Aeryn said wryly.  
  
"This way" Noranti said bolting for one of the corridors.  
  
"For an old woman Granny sure can run fast," Crichton shouted to Aeryn.  
  
"With us she gets a lot of practice," Aeryn replied before following, Chiana close behind.  
  
John stayed to cover their retreat, managing to kill a few more Peace Keeper and Scarrens in the process.  
  
"You've only been reborn for a few minutes and you've already killed. Welcome back John," Crichton said to himself sadly before following the others.  
  
Grayzer didn't know exactly what was happening but she was determined it too her own advantage just as she always did. The strain placed on the Command Carrier had caused the doors on her cell to unexpectedly open. It had been a simple matter to overpower her surprised and startled guards.  
  
Now she strolled through the ship, weapon hanging loosely in her hand. Her casual pace was a marked contrast to the officers running to their posts as control panels exploded and coolant pipes burst.  
  
"So this is what happens with Bracca in charge," Grayzer said idly.  
  
Few gave her a second look, far greater concerns weighing on their minds. As she expected the docking bay was nearly deserted. No one would be foolish enough to fly a Prowler near a black hole whether it was confined or not.  
  
A lone technical officer looked up as she approached a Prowler. He stopped placing his tools in his carrier case.  
  
"Aren't you?" he asked stunned, pointing at her dumbfound.  
  
"Yes," Grayzer said before he could complete the sentence, her eyebrow arching.  
  
She then shot him dead.  
  
Piloting was not one of Grayzer's foremost skills but she could fly. It was time to make a tactical retreat. She needed to regroup and re-establish her power base. While she still had time. Before her body betrayed her.  
  
It would not be until several arns later that Grayzer's absence was discovered. By then she was far, far away.  
  
John Crichton ran along the shaking corridors, his mind trying to piece together what was happening. From what Chiana and Noranti had told him all these aliens had been attempting to gain ownership of him. Nice to know he was still wanted.  
  
A nearby section of passage way was torn away sending a varied collection of alien species hurtling into space before a metal door sealed the breach. More deaths caused because of John. From what he knew he shouldn't mourn their passing but he did.  
  
Powerful arms looped around Crichton, lifting him into the air. His arms were pinned preventing him from using his weapon. He let out a yelp of surprise. Aeryn whirled round, weapon ready to fire. Panicked John watched Aeryn relax.  
  
"D'Argo," she said lowering her gun.  
  
"John, Aeryn. You're alive!" D'Argo said bouncing Crichton up and down.  
  
"Not for much longer if you keep this up big guy," John said.  
  
The Luxion released John. Crichton rubbed his sides. Oddly he felt queasier that he should have. Recovering his composure the group continued their rapid exodus. Along the way D'Argo explained that Rygel and Stark and had already returned to Moya. In return Noranti revealed that Chiana's insight had them to let to the discovery of the central chamber.  
  
With the station falling apart around them the group made it aboard Moya with moments to spare.  
  
Galan found himself floating in the void. The station had fallen apart around him and he had been blown out with the escaping air. His adaptable body barely had time to allow him to survive in the vacuum. He tried to calm his mind, he was not suffocating he no longer needed to breath. The worst was still to come.  
  
Unable to control his movements he was being drawn towards the exposed black hole. Nearby the smaller vessels were passing him by. The lucky ones were pulled apart and exploded before they reached the event horizon.  
  
Galan tried to shield his eyes as his skin hardened, to protect him from the fragments of ships. A heavily shield vessel passed by in front of him, keeping its form as it entered the black hole.  
  
He felt pity for the ships crew. Passing out of sight they would have been crushed to the size of an atom. He would panic but his body was automatically flooding his system with chemicals to prevent that.  
  
A series of explosions behind him caused him to grow new eyes in the back of his head. He was surprised to see the Peace Keeper Command Carrier firing on the Scarren Battle Ship.  
  
This puzzled Galan. It was hardly the time to engage in combat and the Command Carrier couldn't hope to destroy the Scarren's vessel. The true purpose soon became clear to him. Both vessels were struggling with all their might to escape the pull of the black hole. The blast had not penetrated the battle ships armour but had caused its engines to stall for vital micocrots.  
  
"Clever," Galan commented before realising in the silence of space no one would hear him.  
  
The Scarren vessel struck him with incredible force as it lost its battle with gravity and plunged towards the black hole. Galan felt his bones crack and his internal organs explode and still his body would not let him die. He was little more than a paste smeared across the Scarren's hull and still he had not escaped from pain.  
  
Already regenerating Galan mused that he was about to find out just how adaptable his body was.  
  
On Moya the crew watched the Scarren ship vanish as it entered the black hole.  
  
"Let's vamoose before they get the idea to do the same to us," Crichton said to D'Argo.  
  
With some amusement D'Argo gestured towards Rygel "Captain?"  
  
John looked surprised but Rygel didn't notice. He was to busy worrying about himself.  
  
"Pilot, what the yotz are you waiting for?" Rygel shouted " Star Burst!"  
  
Outside Moya brilliant lights danced across her hull. Lighting cracked along her arms, drawing a glowing outline across her surface. With a whoosh she catapulted through the swirling energy in front of her. Moya vanished leaving only a brief glimmering outline.  
  
"After them" Bracca commanded.  
  
"Engines still can not provide maximum speed," replied a sub-ordinate.  
  
Scorpius looked into Sikozu's eyes, unconcerned by the images on the view screen.  
  
"It is of no matter Bracca. Crichton will soon be within our grasp. Sooner than you realise," Scorpius said coolly.  
  
Sikozu pulled him into a kiss while everyone else concentrated on keeping the ship in one piece.  
  
A day later and the crew of Moya were still celebrating. John had enjoyed catching up with what had been happening to everyone. It was good to know that his friends were still having adventures even without him.  
  
The person he had really wanted to speak to was Aeryn but she was distancing herself from him. At one point Chiana had excitedly revealed his Mothers ring, hanging from a necklace.  
  
" You left this," Chiana had said to Aeryn holding the ring out.  
  
Aeryn had taken the ring, not bothering to remove it from the necklace. She held it tightly starring at the metal band. Pale she looked up at John and her eyes glimmered. John couldn't read the emotions her gaze communicated. Or maybe he could and didn't want to believe it. Was she happy? Sad? Having second thoughts? He didn't have a clue and that worried him. she had excused herself to go and see Pilot in his den.  
  
After being in limbo John should have felt ravenousness but was finding it very hard to eat anything that Noranti had prepared for them. It certainly looked far better that the usual fare she had served them but each mouthful had made him feel nauseas.  
  
Making his excuses he had left the others to seek out Noranti in the kitchen. Along the way he encountered the striped DRD 1812. He stopped momentarily to pat its blinking antenna before it scuttled off playing the tune he had taught it.  
  
Noranti was hard at work, pottering between various steam pots. She nodded acknowledgement to John as she sipped from a large ladle.  
  
"Now I know how Rygel got so big," John said.  
  
"He appreciates my cooking" Noranti said pouring the soup into bowls "there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
John eased himself on to a stool He had still not recovered from the activities of the day before.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you about your medical skills rather than your cooking," John said "you examined Aeryn and myself didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, you're both fine" Noranti said quickly, busying herself with the food.  
  
"Really? Aeryn's been quiet and I was worried there was something wrong with the baby," John said reluctantly.  
  
"No, the child is healthy and safe. I was worried myself. Not everything ended up in the same place as before but everyone is fine," Noranti babbled.  
  
John winced and stroked his abdomen.  
  
"I won't say I'm fine. Since you brought me back I've been feeling a little sluggish, heavier than before. It could because I haven't been in space for awhile but I'm feeling sick all the time," John said while Noranti listened, a guilty expression on her face.  
  
"That's to be expected John," Noranti said, smiling kindly "you're pregnant."  
  
"I'm what!?" John exploded "Please tell me this is an unrealised reality."  
  
John had been catapulted to the other side of the universe, duplicated, died and been reborn. All of that could not have prepared him for the prospect of giving birth.  
  
For John Crichton the adventure continued. 


End file.
